Promises
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: Dolph helped train Haley; sucky summary but good one shot...give it a chance :)


Haley tried to keep her tears at bay as she looked out the window of the cab that was taking her to the airport; she needed a break and her friendship with one of her friends was crumbling before her very eyes.

Nick had helped train her at her dad's wrestling school years ago, they tried to deny their feelings for each other given how there was no way her dad would allow her to date him freely. So when she finally made it to the WWE she thought everything would finally work itself out; wrong again. The man who had helped train her barely gave her a second glance and acted like she never existed. She didn't understand.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that she found out that the girl Nick was currently seeing was spreading vicous rumors about Haley and Nick did nothing to defend her. That broke her heart into a million pieces. She remembered after every training session they'd watch Raw and talk about their hopes and dreams of making it big one day. And then that day came for Nick, and she remembered how excited he was to tell her about it before their training.

_"Don't get me wrong Nick, I'm so happy for you, but who is going to train me after you leave?" she asked, trying to hide the hurt and disappointment in her voice. _

_"I don't know Hales. I'm sure your dad will find someone for you" he replied as he entered the ring and motioned for her to join him. _

And just like that the next day he was on a plane to Headquarters to sign his WWE contract. Now it wasn't like she wasn't happy for him but they had grown close over the past several months and just like that he was gone from her life.

Now here it was two years later and they both were in the WWE, Haley wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. She had found out so many hurtful things about the man that trained her, and although she was indeed running away, she felt like she had ever right to. Nick was no longer the guy she had grown to love and admire as a performer; and that's what broke her heart the most.

Her phone rang and she dug it out of her bag to see her dad calling her, she cleared her throat and answered the call.

"Hey dad" she greeted softly.

"Baby girl what's going on?" He immediately asked. He always was such the protector. And it wasn't like she flew home every day randomly.

"I just need a break from it all dad. I'm getting burnt out, maybe this isn't the job for me." she sighed as the cab came to a stop at a red light. She could see the airport just a few blocks away.

"Haley I know you better than anyone and its not like you to just give up on something you really want" Shawn stated gruffly.

"I'm not giving up dad. I'm just...taking a break" Haley explained as best she could.

"Is this about Nick?" Haley's eyes widened at the mention of his name. "Because that boy has been calling here non stop for the past hour trying to get ahold of you"

"Dad I have nothing to say to him" Haley explained flatly. She wondered if Nick had told Shawn about their fight earlier that day in hopes that Shawn would be able to talk Haley out of whatever she was planning on doing.

Shawn sighed, and if he could have reached through the phone he would have pulled his daughter into his arms and hugged her tightly. "That boy is madly in love with you" he added. "He has been since he first started training you"

Haley could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest and tried to will away the oncoming tears. "Dad you-"

"I know what I said darlin...truth is, Nick is a great guy. He jumped at the opportunity to train you, which was my first inkling that he had feelings for you. Your my baby, Haley, and you always will be; but you only get one soulmate in your life. If Nick is yours then don't run away from that"

"Ms Michaels, we're here" came the gruff tone of the cab driver as he came to a stop at the front entrance.

"I've gotta go dad. I'm at the airport" Haley told her dad. "I love you"

"I love you too baby. Think about what I said before you make this decision" he replied, and then the call was ended.

Haley took a deep breath and put the phone back in her bag. She got out of the cab and paid the driver then grabbed her suitcase from the trunk.

As she entered the busy airport her father's words rang over and over in her head as she searched to find if her plane home was on time or delayed. Haley's hazel eyes watched a few couples say goodbye as well as reunite, it tugged at her heartstrings a bit as they kissed goodbye and she wondered if Nick had known where she was if he'd try to stop her from leaving.

"Don't go Hales" came a very familiar voice from behind her.

Haley whirled around in her chair to find Nick standing there with a bouquet of white and red roses in his hand. He was in his #HEEL hoodie and sweatpants. He looked beautiful, as usual.

"Nick..." she began, not really sure what to say.

"Haley I've been an ass to you and I'm so damn sorry. I can't even begin to explain how much its killed me to not see you whenever I wanted, or watch you fall asleep on my shoulder when we're watching a movie, or hear that little sigh slip past your lips when your content. I just- I got caught up in my gimmick and lost who I was. Hales please..." The Florida native came around to kneel in front of her and placed the flowers next to her. "I don't want to lose you over something so stupid. Every girl I dated, they never measured up to you"

He sure was laying it on thick Haley pondered as she looked into his deep blue eyes. Nick was very good at using his words to get what he wanted; but as she looked at him she could tell he meant every word.

"You were a real jerk ya know that.." she sighed as she tried to ignore the rapid beating of her heart.

He nodded and buried a hand in her hair, their foreheads touching as the tension lifted and was replaced with need and admiration. "The biggest ever" he agreed, he lightly brushed his lips over hers and hoped that she wouldn't pull away or smack him.

His lips on hers was something she had ached to feel for so long and now here it was happening before her very eyes. She kissed him back for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Your getting one last chance Nick. I can't and won't be treated like that again, especially by you" she stated.

Nick nodded and shouldered her bag as he draped his arm over her shoulders. "I'll never screw up like that again babe. Promise."

THE END


End file.
